hub_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
26 pictures of the characters are going to KFC in 26 Countries Worldwide the collage (DeviantArt stuff)
Here are the list of 26 pictures of the characters are going to KFC in 26 Countries the collage such as: 1. Dennis the Menace (American version), Hagar the Horrible, Blondie and Dagwood, Garfield, Charlie Brown and Snoopy, The Archies, Orson Pig and The Katzenjammer Kids are going to KFC from USA 2.The Cast of For Better or Worser the comics are going to KFC from Canada 3.Smørbukk and Pondus are going to KFC from Norway 4.Moomin and Pekka Puupää are going to KFC from Finland 5.Spara och Slösa and Silent Sam (the Swedish comics) are going to KFC from Sweden 6.Siggi og Vigga and Pétur og vélmennið are going to KFC from Iceland 7.Asterix and Obelix, Spiff and Hercules, Placid and Muzo, Iznogoud, Michel Vaillant, Zig and Puze are going to KFC from France 8.Tintin, The Smurfs, Benny Breakiron, Poussy the Cat, Johan and Peewit, Spirou and Fantasio, Spip, Marsupilami, Le Petit Spirou, Lucky Luke, Boule and Bill, Papyrus, Soda (Belgium comics), Cedric, Gaston LaGaffe, Buck Danny, Samson and Gert, Scrameustache, Cubitus (A.K.A. Wowser), Quick and Flupke and Kid Paddle are going to KFC from Belgium and Luxembourg 9.Dennis the Menace and Gnasher (British version), the Bash Street Kids, The Three Bears from Beano, Roger the Dodger, Minnie the Minx, Bananaman, The Dandy (DC Thomson Comics), The Beezer Comics, The Beezer and Topper (DC Thomson) and the cast from Viz Comics are going to KFC from UK 10.Mortadelo and Filemon, Zipi and Zape, Capitan Trueno, Rompetechos, El Botones Sacarino, Superlopez, Chicha, Tato y Clodoveo, Carpanta, Pepe Gotera y Otilio, 13 Rue del Percebe and Pafman (spanish comics) are going to KFC from Spain 11.El Chavo, El Chapulin Colorado, La Familia Burrón and Memín Pinguín are going to KFC from Mexico 12.Tom Poes (Dutch comics) and Boes (Dutch comics) are going to KFC from Netherlands 13.Werner (German comics), Fix & Foxi and Nick Knatterton are going to KFC from Germany 14.Tobias Seicherl is going to KFC from Austria 15.Yakari is going to KFC from Switzerland 16.Ze Povinho and Tom Vitoin are going to KFC from Portugal 17.Monica´s Gang (Brazilian comics), Horacio's World (Brazilian comics), Geraldão (Glauco), Senninha and Níquel Náusea are going to KFC from Brazil 18.Condorito and Pepe Cortisona are going to KFC from Chile 19.Mafalda, Hijitus, Larguirucho, Pi-Pio from Garcia Ferre, Anteojito and Antifaz, Patoruzú, Petete, Trapito and Pelopincho y Cachirula are going to KFC from Argentina 20.Familia Tarapués de Quique are going to KFC from Colombia 21.Sulky y Floripondio (Peru comics) are going to KFC from Peru 22.The Birds from Flying Starts series by Arkas (Greece comics) are going to KFC from Greece 23.The Potts (Australian comics) and Ben Bowyang are going to KFC from Australia 24.Ferd'nand (Danish comics) and Rasmus Klump are going to KFC from Denmark 25.Moya from Barbara Nolan, Enforcing Justice from the Irish Comics and the Two characters from Funny-Ha-Ha are going to KFC from Ireland and 26.Cocco Bill, Lupo Alberto, Sturmtruppen, Cattivik and Tiramolla are going to KFC from Italy. All Characters © Their Respective Owners from DeviantArt: MikeJEddyNSGamer89 Category:My art STUFF